Wake the Titans
by Victory of Grace
Summary: Terra's awakens, and finds that the Titans have split up. So she goes on a quest to bring the Titans back together. Terra haters beware! :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I, obviously, don't own the Teen Titans.

-

"Oww!"

The girl pushed herself up where she had fallen. She looked around the small cave.

"Where…am…"

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back. Everything, the Titans, Slade, that volcano…and her name. Terra. The cave looked no different, just the same as when she last saw it. Well, except for the fact that all the lava had dried. She jumped down from the platform she had been standing on. Behind her was a small plaque that had her name on it.

"Well, I guess they don't hate me entirely." she said to herself.

She picked up the plaque, looked around the cave one last time, and ran outside.

"I hate checkout lines." Terra thought to herself.

After leaving the cave, she was able to find her bag with all of her belongings, right where she had left it, amazingly. Now she was standing in the checkout line waiting to buy some much needed clothing. At this point in time she was wearing her old clothes, the ones she was wearing when she first met the Titans. However, they didn't quite fit anymore (A little snug). She wondered exactly how long she had been in that cave.

Terra looked around the store. Several clothing racks, some checkout lines, nothing out of the usual. Up on the wall behind one of the checkout stations, she saw some calendars for sale. She tried to make out what year it was.

"Strange, it looks like it says "2000 Calendar"." She whispered to herself.

Then it hit her. The calendar said "2010 Calendar".

"It's been five years?" She screamed.

Suddenly every eye in the store was on her. The women behind her said, "I know, this line's been taking forever…"

Terra laughed and blushed.

After paying for (and putting on) her new clothes, Terra tried to figure out what to do next. She wasn't very excited about the idea of going to see the Titans, especially after five years, but it was probably a good idea to at least try and talk them.

"It's been five years." she said to herself. "I wonder how they've changed?"

-

Well, that's it. A little short, I do realize, but there's more to come. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1In Titan's Tower

Disclamer: Once again, I don't own the Titans.

-

Terra stood still, Titan's Tower looming above her.

"Come on, just knock" she said to herself.

Her entire body was shaking. What would they say? Would the Titans just kick her out as soon as they saw her?

"I guess there's only one way to find out..." she said as she knocked on the door.

Nothing happened. She stood there for five, ten minutes. Still nothing happened.

"Now what am I supposed to do? She thought to herself. The she got an idea.

Terra jumped on a large rock, and flew up near the third floor. While she had been living at the tower, she had always kept a little rock underneath her windowsill. Maybe if she was lucky...

She spotted her window, and flew around towards it. Sure enough, the rock was still there. After a bit of prying, the window finally slid open.

"Talk about your good luck" she said to herself. Terra stepped inside of her old room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was surprised to see that her room was exactly as she remembered it. On her bed she saw a heart shaped jewelry box on her bed.

"Beast Boy..." She whispered.

Finding that the door to her room still worked, she exited into the hallway.

"Hello? Is any one here" She called into the darkness. No one answered.

"Beast Boy? Starfire? Raven" Still, no one answered. She reached around for a light switch, and finally found one. One by one the lights came on overhead. She decided to head downstairs.

"Maybe they're on a mission" she secretly hoped.

When she came to the main room, she looked for any sign of someone there, but didn't find any. Not even Silkie, Star's pet. In the middle of the floor, she saw a disk, about a foot wide and only a few inches tall. She reached down and touched it. Suddenly, the disk started to glow.

"Scanning palm" the electronic voice said. "Palm scan approved. Suddenly a bright blue light shot out of the disk, and slowly took form to reveal a person.

Terra fell backwards "What the heck is" Then it dawned on her. "It's a hologram..." she said to herself.

"Welcome back Terra" the voice said warmly. Instantly Terra recognized the voice as Robin's. But he was dressed much differently. Instead of his normal red suit, he was wearing all black, with a blue V sort of thing on it.

"If you're hearing this, I want to let you know I speak for all of the Titans when I say we're glad you're finally back. I suppose it was probably a good idea for me to leave that rock underneath the window."

Terra smiled.

We tried for years to find a cure for you Terra, but nothing ever worked. Once again I'm so happy if you did find a way to escape. But you see, there is only one real purpose for this message, Terra. You see, the Titans split up."

"What" Terra yelled at the hologram.

Robin started in again. "Now I know you're probably not very happy to hear that, but it's the truth. I'm not going to give you many details, I'm just going to say that time took a toll on all of us, and I guess we all just came to the decision finally to take seperate paths, and to get on her lives. I leave you with this advice, Terra. You should get on with your life as well. You've been through a lot, and it's time for you to move on as well. Slade is gone, there is nothing left to haunt you anymore. So farewell Terra, the Titans and I wish you the best in the world." The hologram of Robin disappeared, and the light faded.

"Oh my gosh, does he really expect me to move on just like that" Terra raged. "Think Terra, think, there's got to be something...wait, I've got it! Robin trained under Batman, didn't he? So maybe he went back to Gotham..."

-

Once again, a little short, but hey, like I care. Thanks for the reviews, and as for BBxT, well, it will probably be towards the end, but you can count on it. : )


End file.
